The Random Date Series: Peter
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: What could possibly go wrong when peter goes to the grocery store? in this case; nothing. especially when he bumps into Ashleigh Jones! stroy's much better than the summary Maybe! (one-shot)


A random date with Peter Tork that popped into my head a second ago. by Ashleigh Jones

Peter Tork stood on the front porch of Ashleigh Jones's house saying an awkward goodbye.

"Well I had fun Peter," Ashleigh said smiling ineptly, "You definitely know how to treat a girl to a good time."

Peter smiled at her complement, "Thanks, but it's not the dates I'm ever worried about, it's when we get here." He gestured to the front porch and sighed.

"Well maybe we can go out some other time?" she asked hopefully.

"You bet we can," Peter took her hand in his, "I just need your number to call you first."

Ashleigh giggled nervously and pulled out a pen from her purse. She held up his hand and wrote down her number with a nervous giggle.

As she wrote Peter thought about their night together. Peter had met her the day before at the grocery store when he had stupidly knocked her bags out of her arms…

"Oh my gosh, I'm soo sorry." She said as she scrambled to pick up her spilt groceries.

"That's alright, it wasn't your fault anyway," Peter smiled at her and handed her the remainder of her groceries, "I shouldn't have been in such a hurry."

Ashleigh looked at his smile and couldn't help but smile back, "thank you for helping Me." she said biting her bottom lip; a habit she'd taken up when she didn't know what to do.

"You're welcome…" he paused and realized he didn't know her name.

"Ashleigh," she said nearly dropping her bag of groceries again as she held out her left hand, "Ashleigh Jones"

"Hi Ashleigh, I'm Peter." He said shaking her hand gently, so not to make her drop anything else. "Peter Tork."

She smiled when he introduced himself the same way she had, "I know a guy whose last name is Jones. He plays the maracas in the band I'm in." he said suddenly attempting at making conversation.

"It is a somewhat popular name. You're in a band? What do you play?" she was excited now, she'd always had an interest in music.

"I play lots of things," Peter responded as they walked together out of the grocery store, "in the band I mostly play bass and the keyboards."

"Cool, I know how to play a little piano and I can play the guitar pretty well, too, but it's not good enough to be in a band or anything."

"Awww," Peter said, "I bet your good enough to play in a band. Have you ever tried?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't really have enough people to be in a band, and I get a horrible case of stage fright."

"Oh, that could be a problem for some." He chuckles as they got to her car. She put the groceries in the backseat and climbed in the front. She was about to drive away when Peter did something he, himself, never would have expected.

"Would you like to do something with me tomorrow night? I mean if you're free that is?"

Ashleigh grinned at him and said, "Peter I would love to go out with you tomorrow night, you can pick me up at this address at six tomorrow." She wrote down a street name and a house number on his hand before sending him a small wave and driving off.

When Peter got home, since Mike was the one who was home most of the day, he was the first one of the other three Peter saw.

"Hey Pete," Mike said helping him put the groceries away; "Did you get everything?"

"I think so." Peter said somewhat lazily. Mike seemed to notice his friend's distracted manner, and found it rather odd.

"Are you alright Peter?" he asked Peter as they both sat down at the kitchen table.

"Sure Mike," Peter said smiling, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," Mike said shrugging, "You just seem to be acting funny. Did something happen at the store or somethin?"

Peter's smile grew, "I met a girl."

"Oh," Mike said grinning back, "That explains it then. Did you ask her out?"

"You know," Peter said, still not believing it himself, "I did, I actually asked her out."

"Groovy, Pete," Mike said excitedly, "When are you two going out?"

"Tomorrow night," Peter said suddenly becoming nervous, "I'm supposed to pick her up at her house at six." He looked at his hand and decided it best to write Ashleigh's address on a piece of paper, just in case it rubbed off his hand.

Peter stood to find a piece of paper and a pen, but couldn't find one, "Mike," he said, "do you know where any paper is?"

Mike sighed and went over to a random table and handed Peter a small piece of paper and the pencil Mike had been using to work on his new song when Peter came in with the groceries.

"Thanks, Mike." Peter copied down the address from his hand onto the paper, and folded it up and put it in his pocket when he got finished. He handed the pencil back to Mike with another big smile before the two started to make dinner so it would be ready when Micky and Davy got home.

Peter could barely get any sleep that night in excitement. He'd told Davy and Micky about Ashleigh at dinner and they were happy he'd finally gotten a girl. They figured he was depressed or something, considering how he'd moped around the pad and beach the past couple of weeks. He chuckled as he finally slipped into sleep for the night.

Peter woke up late the next morning totally forgetting about the day before as he trudged out of his bedroom and to the kitchen where his breakfast waited for him. He sat down across from Mike at the table yawned sleepily, "Morning Mike."

"Mornin, Peter," Mike said smiling at his friend, knowing he'd briefly forgotten he was supposed to be bouncing off the walls, "So have you decided where you're gonna take that chick yet?"

"Chick?" Peter frowned and thought for a second, then suddenly brightened up, "Oh no, I was gonna let her choose what she wanted to do."

Mike smiled, "That's groovy Peter. Just promise you'll get home at a reasonable hour; we have a gig tomorrow remember?"

"Oh right," Peter said, "I promise to be home before eleven that ok?"

"Yep, that's perfect." Mike nodded and stood up, "I'm goin to the beach if anyone wonders." He walked out the door leaving Peter to his thoughts.

Ashleigh could hardly wait for her date with Peter; she hoped he was taking her somewhere fun. She decided to go ahead and start getting ready and got in the shower, and was out in a matter of minutes.

"Ashleigh," her best friend, Cassidy called from their living room, "You really need to cool it."

"Why?" Ashleigh asked walking into the living room dressed and towel drying her hair.

"Well for starters, you date isn't until six, and secondly, if you get ready now, what are you gonna do when you're ready to go?" Cassidy said putting her make-up on as she got ready for work. The two of them worked at a local diner near the beach, and Cassidy was mad that she had to work and Ashleigh didn't.

"Oh, leave me alone," Ashleigh scolded, "If you were in my place you'd do the same thing, anyway you do have a point." She sat down on the couch and sighed. She looked at her watch and groaned, "It's only noon! How will I make it six more hours!?"

"You could come into work with me." Cassidy suggested, "You're not scheduled, but I'm sure Kip could put you in if you asked him."

"But I don't wanna work," Ashleigh whined, "But I do feel like going with you."

Cassidy shook her head and sighed as if to say, "You are the craziest person I know."

"Ok, five thirty," Peter said looking at his watch, "I have a half hour to finish getting ready and pick up Ashleigh."

"You better hurry man," Davy said from his bed reading a magazine, "You don't even know where her house is."

"I do too." Peter retorted, "besides, I think I'm alright if I'm a little bit late, she seems nice enough."

Peter headed out of his bedroom and towards the door, "Be careful, Peter," Mike said as Peter opened the door, "Remember, reasonable time."

Peter rolled his eyes at Mike, "I told you I would, don't worry, Michael."

"Ok, ok," Mike said shoving him out the door, "Now go."

Peter smiled and got into the car, and headed toward Ashleigh's house. It was easy to find, so he was a little bit early as he knocked on the door. A girl opened the door that Peter didn't know, "Oh I'm sorry do I have the wrong house?"

The girl smiled, "that depends, are you the guy who's taking my roommate out tonight?"

Peter's smile returned as he said, "Depends on who your roommate is, doesn't it?"

She laughed, "I suppose your right, and do you wanna come in and wait for her?"

"Only if I'm waiting for Ashleigh." Peter gave her a sideway look to show her he was kidding, she laughed and pulled him inside and sat him down on the couch.

"ASHLEIGH! PETER'S HERE!" she yelled.

"WHAT?" Peter heard form upstairs, "HE'S EARLY!"

"I KNOW, SO HURRY UP!" the girl sat down on the couch and sighed, "Hi, I'm Ashleigh's roommate Cassidy."

"Hi, you obviously already know who I am." He shook her hand as Ashleigh came down the stairs with her shoes in her hand. He watched her as she sat down next to him to put them on.

"Hi Peter." She said smiling, "Sorry you had to wait."

"That's alright, I was early," he looked at his watch for what seems like the millionth time that day, "It's just now getting to be six o'clock."

"Well anyhow," she stood up, "you ready to go?"

He nodded and followed her to the door, "where do you wanna go?"

She looked at him and thought for a second, "I wanna go dancing."

"Dancing?" Peter giggled, "Ok, but I gotta tell you, I'm no good at it."

She giggled too, "Well neither am I, I just thought it would be fun."

"Then dancing it is." He said opening the car door for her. She hopped in and smiled as he shut the door and ran around to the other side and got in.

There was suddenly a problem, the car wouldn't start.

"Uh…" Peter cranked the car a few more time before turning to Ashleigh, "we have a slight problem."

Ashleigh looked worried, "What?"

"The car won't start." He said looking down into his lap, "And I have no idea what to do to fix it."

"Well, I have a car, but Cassidy needs it tonight." Ashleigh bit her bottom lip in concentration, "do you know anyone who _can_ fix it?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, but I don't know if he can get here in time for us to go out."

"We could walk," she suggested, "It's a nice night, and the place I wanna go to isn't far from here."

"Ok, but I can't leave the car here." Peter said as they both got out of the car and went back into Ashleigh's house.

"You can use our phone to call your friend to come get it, and then we can go." Ashleigh smiled at him she didn't mind too much.

That didn't help Peter feel any less embarrassed about the car.

"Ok, where is your phone?" he asked. She led him to the hall and right up to the phone.

"You just have to dial 1 first," he started to ask why, but she stopped him, "I don't know, just hurry."

He smiled at her and dialed the pad's number.

PHONE CONVRSATION

Micky: hello? This is The Monkees' pad, if you have any gigs for us, we are free any night accept tomorrow night, if not, hurry up and talk, I have things to do.

Peter: hi Mick, listen the car wont start and I don't know what to do.

M: oh hi Peter, why won't the car start?

P: I don't know Mick, that's why am calling you or Mike to come and fix it or somethin.

M: oh, well I can't come, I was gonna go to the beach a surf for a bit.

P: Then, let me talk to Mike, I'm kinda in a hurry.

M: ok, ok, stay calm, here he is.

Mike: hello?

P: Mike! I need you to come and help me with the car.

Mike: why me?

P: because, Micky won't and I don't think Davy is home.

Mike: good point, what's wrong with it?

P: It just won't start, and I don't know what to do to fix it.

Mike: I'll come and get it, you don't have to do anything, just go on you date and have fun, alright?

P: really? Mike you're the best, bye.

Mike: wait what's the address?

P: oh its 2809 stallion street.

Mike: ok, bye, Peter.

P: thank you Micheal, bye.

END OF PHONE CONVERSATION

"Ok, my friend, Mike is coming to fix the car." Peter said walking into the living where Ashleigh and Cassidy were laughing hysterically, "you girls are crazy…"

"Hey, you asked _me _out remember?" Ashleigh said standing up, "Do we need to wait for your friend to get here, or can we go on?"

"He told me we could go on, so dancing was it?" Peter asked her grinning wildly.

"I believe it was." He held out his hand, which she took as they went out the door and walked down the street together.

When they got to the place Ashleigh wanted to go, Peter found that it was a low profile night club that played the latest music and served all sorts of food and drinks.

Ashleigh smiled and pulled him in and up to the bar, "Two please…"

Peter frowned at her, "Two what, exactly?"

She shrugged and leaned toward his ear, "I have now idea what I'm doing."

He laughed and took the drink thanking the bartender before taking a sip. He laughed realizing the drink was just coke with zero alcohol what so ever.

"You should at least try the drink you ordered." Peter said with a smile. She took a gulp and busted out laughing, "Well we know what it is now." She put it down on the counter and made a face.

"What? Is your drink different than mine?" Peter asked putting his glass down next to hers.

"I don't know," she said, "what's yours?"

"Coke."

"Yep, "she said, "Mine too. I don't like coke, it takes weird to me."

"Well, then lets ditch these drinks and dance a little bit, Whaddya say, you wanna trip over each other in an attempt to dance?" he asked her standing up. She laughed and stood up and followed him out to the dance floor.

They did in fact trip over each other, since the first that came on was slow. Every time Ashleigh stepped on Peter's feet she blushed and apologized, and he did the same, so their dance consisted of blushing and constant apologies.

"Alright, stop apologizing so much, and maybe we won't feel so self conscious about it." Peter suggested brightly. She nodded and smiled when the song finally ended and a fast more up beat song stared, "Thank you!" she said as Peter stepped on her toes one more time as she hesitantly pulled away from him. This dancing was more their style and it was much for relaxing and fun. When they got back to their seats at the bar they ordered something, not really caring what it was and was surprised when they got a good gulp of some sort or another of beer.

Ashleigh sputtered not expecting it at all, causing Peter to giggle at her, "Sorry." She said, "I don't drink much…actually I don't drink at all."

Peter laughed again, "I don't either, not much anyway." Peter looked at his watch…_again_, "it's only nine o'clock, what do you wanna do now?"

"I wanna do what you wanna do now." She said smiling.

"Ok, how do you feel about a walk in the park?" he smiled back at her and placed a few bills on the counter to pay for the drinks as she nodded.

He pulled her outside and toward the park. He noticed her smile didn't go away the whole time he held her hand in his.

He smiled at the fact she was _happy_ holding his hand, as they entered the park ad a slight breeze came off the pond.

Ashleigh shivered, so Peter let go of her hand and gave her his jacket before wrapping his arm around her waist. She giggled put her head against his shoulder as they came up on a rather large playground.

Peter grinned childishly and bolted for it. Ashleigh laughed and went after him.

"You," Ashleigh panted climbing up onto the jungle gym behind him, "Are such a child."

Peter smiled; "I know, but I'm a fun child!" she grabbed her and kissed her cheek before sliding down the long curly yellow slide, leaving her to think about what he'd just done. She grinned and followed him, but stopped at the swings. She sat down and Peter came up wordlessly behind her and started to push her on it. She laughed like little kid as he pushed her higher and higher, until she didn't feel his hands on her back anymore. She looked around for him, but couldn't see him, "Peter?" she called stopping the swing for a better look around, "Peter where'd you go?" she slowly walked back towards the slide when he suddenly grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. She screamed in surprise, and turned toward him.

"You scared the crap out of me!" she said smacking his shoulder playfully.

He smiled; "That was my plan, I'm glad it worked so well."

She giggled nervously and bit her bottom lip again, noticing his arms around her waist and her own around his neck. He kissed her cheek again, and let her go shyly.

She blushed at his kiss when a thought popped into her head. She looked around and saw a large field of lush grass and wild flowers, and ran towards it, pulling Peter with her.

She lay down in the grass pulling Peter down with her, and pulling his arm around her.

He looked around and picked a pretty purple wild flower and placed it behind her ear gently. She grinned as he propped himself up on his elbow and turned onto his side to get a better look at her.

Her dark brown hair was at great risk of falling down around her face and her light blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight over their heads. She had a light sprinkle of freckles across her nose, that made Peter want to kiss her forever, never letting her go.

She sat back against his left arm and tangled her fingers with the fingers on his right hand.

"So," Peter said looking deep into her eyes, "are you having fun yet?"

She looked back at him and grinned, "This is the best date I've ever been on."

He giggled, "I hardly think it's the _best_ date, but I definitely can put something together."

She laughed, "You certainly can."

"Well, I'm glad you've had fun, I know I'm having fun with you." He said poking her nose at the last words.

She giggled again and poked him back before kissing _his _cheek. She wanted to kiss his lips, but she was taught to let the boy kiss her. She sighed and looked up at the stars, Peter lying down next to her doing the same.

"You said you where in a band yesterday," she said propping her head on he hand as he nodded, "what are you called?"

"We are called…" he stopped and looked at the anticipation in her expression, "You can't laugh."

"I won't laugh Peter; tell me what you're called."

"We are called The Monkees." Peter said, hopping she would laugh, just so he could find a reason to tease her.

She restrained her self, "So you play the bass, and the Jones guy plays the maraca, who else is in the band?" she asked letting out a giggle at his reaction to 'that Jones guy'.

"Well, I will tell you if you promise to never stop giggling like that." He smiled at her as she made a face.

"I hate when I giggle like that."

"How come?" he asked, "I think it's cute."

"Because, "She said, "I means I'm being entirely too girly, and I giggle when I get embarrassed."

"Well, I'm sorry you don't like it, but I do." She giggled and buried her head in his arm to hide her blushing cheeks.

He laughed and said, "Alright, alright, calm down, I'll tell you who else is in the band." She sat up again as he continued, "First off 'the Jones guy's' name is Davy, and he also plays the guitar when he's in the mood for it, but in the band he plays maracas and the tambourine." She giggled at this causing Peter to grin at her, "On the lead guitar, is Mike Nesmith. He's really good at it, too."

"Mike Nesmith…" she said, the name rang a bell in her head for some reason, then it came to her, "Oh, I know who he is! Cassidy has a crush on him, he comes to the diner we work at a lot." Peter laughed at Ashleigh's excitement, "She keeps telling me she's gonna ask him out, but every time he comes in she chickens out."

"Well then we gotta get them together don't we?" Peter said jokingly. He knew Mike felt the same way about Cassidy, since every time he went there he came back in a straight of a love struck puppy; he just didn't realize the girl he liked was Ashleigh's roommate. Ashleigh hit his shoulder again.

"You just finish telling me who's in your band, Tork."

He laughed and continued, "On drums and lead vocals is Micky Dolenz. He's really crazy."

"Good crazy or bad crazy?" she asked him.

"Good…sometimes." He said causing her to look worried, "He never hurt people though, and he's mostly funny and kooky more than anything, really."

"Ok, you told me absolutely nothing about Davy, though." Ashleigh complained suddenly.

"Well, he's the guy with all the girls."

"Really?" Ashleigh asked giggling again, and Peter smiled at her.

"Yeah, but he's short, but I guess the girls like him cause he's British." Peter said looking for a reaction from her.

She laughed, "He's short and British?"

"Yep." Peter said laughing with her.

"Do you guys have any gigs anytime soon?" she asked sounding interested.

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked sending her a wink.

"I wanna come see you guys play, and I want Cassidy to meet Mike." She said blushing at his wink.

"Well you're in luck!" he said looking at his watch, "We are performing at the Kip's Diner in about 24 hours, give or take a few hours."

Ashleigh smiled and giggled, "That's the diner Cassidy and I work at."

"Groovy, so you know exactly where it is!" Peter exclaimed standing up and pulling her with him.

"Yep!" she said as he walked her toward the park gates.

"So you'll come tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded, "I have to work tomorrow night, and it'll just make it ten times better that you guys are playing."

"Well, then," he said wrapping her hand in his, "I gotta get you home. I told Mike I'd be back at the pad before eleven."

"What time _is_ it?" Ashleigh asked in a slight panic.

"What time do you want it to be?" he asked curiously.

"I told Cassidy I'd be back at ten thirty." She said. He held up his wrist for her to see. She groaned, "It's already ten forty five? Man, Cassi's gonna kill me!"

"No she wont!" Peter protested, "I won't let her!"

He smiled at her and walked the rest of the way home in silence. The silence wasn't an awkward one, it was probably the best silence Peter has ever had in his life. The two just walked down the street soaking in how it felt to be with each other.

So Peter was on the porch saying an awkward goodbye to a girl that he really liked.

"Well I had fun Peter," Ashleigh said smiling ineptly, "You definitely know how to treat a girl to a good time."

Peter smiled at her complement, "Thanks, but it's not the dates I'm ever worried about, it's when we get here." He gestured to the front porch and sighed.

"Well maybe we can go out some other time?" she asked hopefully.

"You bet we can," Peter took her hand in his, "I just need your number to call you first."

Ashleigh giggled nervously and pulled out a pen from her purse. She held up his hand and wrote down her number with a nervous giggle.

"You said you hated when you giggled, yet you keep doing it." He said looking at the number freshly written on the palm of his hand.

"I know, I can't help it." She was blushing too.

"How do you feel about blushing?" he teased. She put her hands to her face to cover her warm cheeks. He laughed and stopped her hands, "I was only kidding." He whispered to her, "Don't cover you pretty face just because you're a little bit pink."

She giggled again, and immediately rolled her eyes at the sound of it. "I already told you," Peter said putting his hand against her cheek, "I like when you giggle, Ashleigh."

"I like when you say my name." she whispered, looking him in the eye as he slowly got closer and closer to kissing her.

"Ashleigh…" he whispered just before their lips met in the best kiss either of them ever had.

Peter felt a tingle go down his spine when she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him as they melted together. When he pulled away from her she looked somewhat disappointed.

"What's the matter?" he asked her with a frown.

"You stopped…" she said starting to blush again. He pulled her to him again.

"Sorry." He said kissing her again letting her pulled away this time.

"That's alright, Peter." She responded kissing his cheek before going inside to her roommate. He suddenly heard excited screams from inside. He chuckled when Ashleigh peaked out the window sheepishly and grinned. Peter grinned back at her and waved before turning to go back to the pad.

'This was definitely a good date.' He thought with a smile and a sigh.

The END!


End file.
